


Bookstore

by TommyVelvet



Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Books, F/M, M/M, Rain, bookstore, cosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyVelvet/pseuds/TommyVelvet
Summary: You go to a bookstore with Sam





	Bookstore

•okay so it would be one of those days where you just wanted to watch netflix  
•but Sam had a better idea  
•he wanted to go to the bookstore which  
you agreed on  
•on the way there it starts pouring down rain  
•you and Sam have to run the last bit to not  
get completely soaked  
•although it didn’t really work  
•when you arrive at the bookstore you start to wonder around  
•you find a book you haven’t thought about in  
a long time and you tell sam about how it  
had made you feel  
•Sam just looks at you in adoration as you  
talk about reasons you love this book  
•you continue to walk around the bookstore  
•stopping occasionally to read the back of a  
book which had caught your eye  
•Sam also stops to look at books or talk  
about one he found and had read  
•eventually you each pick a book and you sit down to read them  
•Sam finds a hidden corner with a large  
window that looks out onto the street below  
(you are on the second floor)  
•the windowsill is very broad and is  
covered by a cushion   
•you decide to sit across from each other on the sill as you read your books  
•you look down onto the street and see all of  
the people walking in the rain to god knows  
where  
•you feel sorry for the people who don’t have an umbrella in this weather  
•it is almost like a lake has just been dropped  
onto the city   
•although from where you are sitting it is  
very cosy  
•the rain is tapping gently on the  
window, making you relaxed  
•you look over to Sam who is already looking at you  
•”lost in a daydream?” Sam asks  
•”apparently” you give him a smile  
•you both continue to dwell into your books and eventually the sun starts to set  
•it is almost completely dark outside when   
you look up next time  
•you poke Sam’s ankle and he looks up from his book  
•”We should get going, it’s getting dark out”   
you say  
•Sam nods and you go downstairs to pay for  
your books  
•they were too good to not buy  
•Sam takes your hand as you step outside  
•it had stopped raining now  
•you began to walk home in the dark  
•”we should do this again sometime” you say  
•”yeah we should” Sam says and squeeze   
your hand


End file.
